


Old Friends

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [175]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: The Librarians. Eve asks Jenkins if anyone else from his past is going to show up as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

“Percy.” All heads snapped around. No-one had ever heard Jenkins sound…warm.

The old man accepted Jenkins embrace. He then nodded at the Librarians. “They look..young.”

Jenkins rolled his eyes. “You have no idea. Come…” and then they were talking in a language that was old when the universe was young.

Eve stopped Stone from following with a gesture. Jenkins wouldn’t be pushed; but maybe in time they’d earn that trust.


End file.
